St Valentin
by Lady Kymoon
Summary: Fic de St.-Valentin, centrée sur l'ami Kanda et ce qu'il pense de cette fête ainsi que comment il la célèbre. Attention au slash et au lime ! Présence également de Robin, le héros de ZONE.


**Disclaimer :** Au risque de vous surprendre, je ne suis pas Katsura Hoshino et je n'ai donc aucun droit ni sur l'univers, ni sur les personnages, que je ne fais qu'emprunter à des fins non commerciales.**  
Genre : **Fic de St. Valentin, comme l'indique le titre. X-Over avec ZONE aussi, puisque Robin est plus qu'incrusté dans l'affaire.**  
Rating (+ warnings) : **R, à cause d'un petit lime limite fétichiste…**  
Note : **Petite fic de St. Valentin pour ce même forum RPG cité précédemment. On y retrouve Robin, de ZONE (le projet pilote à l'origine de -man), dont le background a été adapté à -man, donc il reste un akuma modifié, exorciste et disciple de Cross et bosse sagement à la Congrégation avec les autres en passant la moitié de son temps à se travestir.  
Et merci de pardonner le manque d'originalité du titre.

St. Valentin

La mission s'était déroulée sans anicroche et Kanda avait même un peu de temps à tuer avant d'aller prendre son train pour retourner au QG de la Congrégation. Cela le mettait d'ailleurs passablement en rogne, car flâner en ville était déjà une des choses qu'il détestait le plus en temps normal, mais là, c'était encore pire. C'était début février et, partout, décorations et écriteaux rappelaient l'approche d'une ignoble fête commerciale. Alors que Kanda tournait la tête pour éviter d'avoir dans son champs de vision un lot de filles piaillant devant la vitrine d'un bijoutier, ses yeux se posèrent sur une autre vitrine, sur laquelle on pouvait lire en grandes lettres roses à paillette "Juste au cas où vous auriez oublié…". Il eut donc la confirmation que dieu existait et aimait faire de sa vie un enfer. Comment aurai-t-on pu oublier cette satanée fête ? C'était partout ! Des cœurs par-ci des idées de cadeaux par-là… Et des gens ! Des tas de gens, soit en couple soit en groupe d'amis, à la recherche du cadeau parfait. Kanda trouvait déjà la période de Noël difficile, mais là c'était bien pire ! Les occidentaux avaient un très grave problème avec cette horreur de St.-Valentin ! Comme s'il fallait une fête stupide, basée sur une légende totalement improbable et déformée, pour prouver son amour. Franchement ces gens n'étaient que des moutons imbéciles. On leur disait de faire la fête – et d'acheter ! – et ils le faisaient. Cette attitude plus encore que l'atmosphère à l'eau de rose qui régnait en ville rendait Kanda malade. Il se demandait parfois vraiment pourquoi il se fatiguait à sauver ces gens. Les akuma au moins ne se souciaient pas des dates et ne demandait pas de cadeau. Enfin presque, rectifia-t-il mentalement en repensant à l'adorable petite chose qui lui servait de petit-ami. Robin était après tout techniquement un akuma, même s'il avait tendance à l'oublier, et cela ne l'empêcherait pourtant pas de faire une crise s'il n'avait pas de cadeau à la date fatidique du quatorze. Et c'était en fait cela qui faisait le plus enrager Kanda, car il n'avait pas la moindre idée de cadeau. Il avait déjà mis des semaines à trouver quelque chose de convenable, sans pour autant être trop voyant et risquer d'éveiller les soupçons, pour Noël et voilà que le cauchemar se répétait. La situation était d'autant plus difficile que leur relation était totalement secrète, puisque , outre le fait la Congrégation n'appréciait pas du tout que ses membres s'attachent à qui que ce soit, car cela faisait de potentielles créations d'akuma en cas de mort, ils étaient tout de même deux hommes, ce qui était plus que mal vu, à plus forte raison en travaillant pour l'église. Le côté clandestin de leur relation n'arrangeait donc pas les choses, puisqu'il annulait toutes les possibilités faciles du genre sortie au cinema ou petit restaurant romantique. Kanda n'appréciait de toute façon ni l'un ni l'autre, mais cela lui aurait au moins simplifié la tâche. Les fleurs étaient également à proscrire, puisqu'elles ne passaient pas inaperçu et il ne voulait pas tomber dans le cliché bijou, pas par soucis d'originalité, mais parce qu'il lui en avait déjà offert à Noël. Du coup, il était à nouveau dans l'impasse cadeau et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

Deux jours avant la date fatidique, il était de retour au Quartier Général, n'avait toujours rien trouvé et commençait à en avoir assez de toutes ces conneries. L'option fuite "à la Cross" lui semblait de plus en plus tentante ; disparaître sans laisser de traces et vivre sa vie comme bon lui semblait – donc sur une île déserte loin de toute civilisation – avait toujours été une tentation des plus fascinantes.  
Le fait de voir Komui lancer des regards noirs à tous les êtres masculins de la congrégation et menacer de créer un Komulin tout spécialement pour celui qui oserait faire un cadeau à sa petite Lenalee adorée n'aidait pas vraiment à oublier le problème. Kanda avait bien essayé de s'isoler, mais, à sa plus grande surprise, à peine s'était-il installé dans sa salle de méditation habituelle que Miranda était venue lui poser des questions sur les goûts de Marie. Il avait bien faillit la couper en deux, mais s'était retenu de justesse, réalisant que tous les autres gens qui connaissaient bien l'Autrichien – donc le Maréchal Tiedoll et Daisya – étaient en mission. La pauvre femme n'avait visiblement pas d'autre alternative et avait dû faire un immense effort pour venir le questionner. Elle tremblait d'ailleurs et regardait uniquement ses pieds, aussi Kanda s'efforça-t-il de lui répondre avant qu'elle ne fasse une crise de panique. Miranda sembla tellement soulagée quand il lui assura que Marie serait tout à fait heureux d'aller écouter un concert d'orchestre symphonique qu'elle en oublia à qui elle avait à faire et le serra dans ses bras en le remerciant… Avant de prendre la fuite en balbutiant des excuses, réalisant soudainement qu'elle venait de se livrer à ce qui ressemblait assez à une tentative de suicide.  
Du coup, Kanda alla s'enfermer dans une des salles d'archives personnelles de Komui ; seul endroit où personne ne viendrait le chercher, puisque personne n'osait s'aventurer dans l'étage privé du Grand Intendant. Il envisageait très sérieusement d'y rester jusqu'à ce que le jour maudit soit passé.

Le lendemain, veille de l'affreuse fête et, au passage, vendredi treize, il fut délogé par Komui qui vient lui demander d'accompagner Lenalee en ville, sous prétexte qu'il était "le seul homme digne de confiance de cette horrible antre à pervers" et qu'il ne pouvait "pas laisser un être aussi pur se promener seul en période de débauche hormonale". Kanda n'était pas du tout motivé à cette idée, mais dû quand même accepter pour éviter que le Grand Intendant ne révèle sa cachette au monde – enfin surtout à cette petite équipe de femmes de ménage et de traqueuses qui avaient fondé récemment son fan-club officiel et étaient toujours à l'affût du moindre renseignement à son sujet.  
Une heure plus tard, il était donc en ville avec Lenalee et celle-ci essayait tant bien que mal de le faire sourire. Elle finit par y renoncer et décida plutôt d'aller faire du shopping et de l'exploiter en lui faisant porter ses achats. C'était une basse vengeance, mais Kanda y était habitué et ne broncha pas. La plupart des vendeuses dans les boutiques qu'ils visitèrent les pensaient en couple et cela faisait tellement rire Lenalee qu'elle commença même à l'appeler "chéri". Kanda, pour sa part, prenait cela comme un exercice de maîtrise de soi particulièrement difficile.  
Au milieu de l'après-midi, ils passèrent devant une boutique de lingerie fine et Lenalee s'arrêta devant la vitrine, visiblement hésitante. Kanda haussa un sourcil interrogateur et, rougissant légèrement, elle lui avoua qu'elle s'était toujours demandé ce que ça faisait de porter une guêpière. Kanda la poussa donc à l'intérieur, déclarant qu'elle n'avait qu'à essayer. La jeune Chinoise alla donc parler à une vendeuse, un peu surprise tout de même par l'attitude de son collègue. Dès qu'elle fut dans une cabine d'essayage, celui-ci attrapa l'autre vendeuse et lui demanda d'emballer discrètement un porte-jartelles et les bas assortis qu'il avait repérés dans la vitrine. La vendeuse s'exécuta avec un sourire, certaine que le cadeau devait être pour l'adorable petite amie dans la cabine. Kanda ne se fatigua pas à démentir, le soulagement d'avoir finalement trouvé un cadeau assez discret mais tout à fait évocateur le rendant imperméable aux commentaires stupides. Lorsque Lenalee ressortit de la cabine, elle rougissait encore plus qu'en entrant dans le magasin, mais elle acheta tout de même la guêpière et les quelques éléments de soie et dentelle qui complétaient l'ensemble. Une fois hors du magasin, elle avoua à Kanda qu'elle espérait pouvoir porter le tout pour son petit ami mais qu'elle craignait que son frère ne gâche un instant de romantisme en apparaissant à dos de Komulin. Comme elle s'y attendait, Kanda ne demanda pas qui était le petit ami en question, n'en ayant visiblement rien à secouer. Par contre, il lui conseilla de mettre un somnifère dans le café de Komui pour s'assurer quelques heures de tranquillité, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle ne dit rien, mais le Japonais la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle envisageait sérieusement cette possibilité.

Le jour J arriva et, même si, règlement oblige, personne n'était officiellement en couple à la Congrégation, une certaine effervescence se sentait dans les lieux. Jeryy s'amusait à donner une forme de cœur à tous ses plats et (presque) tout le monde échangeait des petit commentaires excités.  
Kanda reçu huit cartes avec des déclarations d'amour, ce qui fit râler Lavi qui n'en avait eu que sept. Kanda lui donna les siennes en espérant que cela le calmerait, mais l'effet fut plutôt l'inverse, puisque Lavi se mit à toutes les lire à haute voix en commentant l'orthographe et le choix des mots. Certaines cartes était particulièrement osées et la lecture fit rougir Allen – qui avait par ailleurs reçu quinze cartes, mais Lavi avait déclaré qu'il ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie. Lenalee, pour sa part, avait reçu une douzaine de cartes, dont cinq accompagnaient des bouquets de fleurs, toutes anonymes, que Komui avait confisquées dans l'espoir de retrouver des empreintes digitales ou de l'ADN dessus pour fouetter les coupables. Le cas de Robin était le plus amusant, puisqu'il avait reçu trois cartes de femmes et six d'hommes, la plupart des gens ne sachant visiblement pas s'ils avaient affaire à un garçon ou à une fille. Finalement, les cinq jeunes exorcistes – six à partir du moment où Daisya, tout juste revenu de mission, se joignit à eux – passèrent l'après-midi à faire une étude comparative du niveau de perversité des cartes reçues par chacun, ce qui provoqua presque autant de rougissements que d'éclats de rire.

Le soir-même, lorsque Kanda regagna sa chambre après son entraînement nocturne habituel, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver un certain akuma assis sur son lit.  
"Tu as trouvé mon cadeau ? demanda-t-il en guise de salutations tout en fermant la porte.  
– Viens vérifier, fut la réponse mutine du petit akuma."  
Kanda en avait de toute façon l'intention, mais il commença par s'asseoir à son tour sur lit et souleva son petit ami pour le déposer sur ses genoux. Il l'embrassa ensuite longuement, savourant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Une fois le baiser terminé, il garda une main étroitement serrée autour de la taille de Robin et glissa doucement l'autre sous sa jupe, la posant d'abord sur son genou avant de la faire monter en une lente caresse le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Le sensation était exquise ; d'abord le bas de soie, fin et lisse, puis la bande de dentelle qui chatouillait très légèrement ses doigts et finalement la peau de Robin, toujours aussi douce. Il redescendit sa main vers le genou et recommença la même caresse, appréciant le changement de texture tout autant que le soupire ravi qui s'était échappé des lèvres de Robin et l'air d'abandon complet qui se dessinait petit à petit sur son visage. Il recommença sa caresse une nouvelle fois puis garda sa main sur le haut de la cuisse de Robin, ses doigts sur sa peau et sa paume encore sur le bas. Il déplaça délicatement sa main vers l'extérieur et son pouce arriva bientôt sur une jarretelle. Il la poussa un peu puis la relâcha, à la manière d'une corde d'instrument de musique. La jarretelle revint à sa place initiale sans bruit, mais Robin poussa un très léger gémissement. Kanda déposa un baiser léger dans son cou et joua à nouveau avec la jarretelle, faisant soupirer un peu plus le jeune akuma. Il joua encore un peu avec le délicat lien de dentelle, puis souleva doucement la jupe de son petit ami afin de pouvoir voir à quel point son cadeau le mettait en valeur. Et il ne fut pas déçu, puisque le contraste saisissant entre la peau pâle de Robin et la noirceur de la dentelle était à couper le souffle. Il resta quelques instants immobile, observant simplement la merveilleuse image qui s'offrait à lui, puis recommença à caresser du bout des doigts la peau nue du haut de la cuisse, y dessinant des arabesques illogiques, parodies futiles des volutes de dentelles qui hypnotisaient toujours son regard.  
Il aurait sans doute pu continuer ainsi toute la nuit, mais Robin était tout sauf insensible à ce traitement et commençait vraiment à avoir envie d'accélérer les choses, aussi le fit-il savoir gémissant plus qu'en ne prononçant le prénom de son amant, sur un ton qui se voulait demandeur. Kanda décrocha finalement son regard des adorables cuisses de l'akuma et vint l'embrasser passionnément, signe que lui aussi avait finalement l'intention de ne pas en rester là.

_FIN_ _(parce que j'étais pas d'humeur à faire exploser le rating.)_


End file.
